Jaynes Little Secret
by Rhav
Summary: River confronts Jayne about his peculiar looks since Miranda. What started as a normal day, ended in a subtle conversation between the two. Deep inside, Jayne knows he likes her, but does she feel the same way? Apparently so...


**Disclaimer:** I dont own Firefly, I just party with it.

The first of many Rayne stories to come.

**Jayne's Little Secret**

River gripped the railing, leaning slightly over the walk. Her hair was somewhat what, and stuck to her mouth and face like adhesive. Her soft lips formed a smile, the wind from the open cargo door lulled, the only sound was the birds outside. Jiangyin really isa gorgeous planet River contemplated, her eyes lolling closed as she took a deep breath. She could be no more happy right now. Mal, had gotten a good offer here, and luckily it was legal. Thank God, it was legal. Everyone was out. Kaylee and Simon went off to visit that ridiculous shop. The one with the 'post holer' and crappy swan carving. Mal and Zoe were on a job, and for some reason, Jayne agreed to stay and help Inara keep an eye on her. Though, she knew why. He wasn't afraid of her, as he once was. She was getting better. No more needles. She giggled incessantly, opening her eyes. "Post holer, used to dig holes, for posts," she smiled, lashing her eyes and glancing down the catwalk. She sighed inwardly, stepping soflty along the walk, and down the stairs. Holding onto a large pole, she peered around it at Jayne. He sat on a chair, cleaning his weapons as usual. Smiling lightly, she watched him, until he looked up. She hid her smile, and stepped forward.

"What you up to crazy little girl?" he responded to her sudden appearance. He spat on the barrel of his gun, pulling back the hammer and eyeing the inside. River interlaced her fingers and tiptoed over.

"What are you doing?" she replied with a smirk. Jayne looked up, rolling his eyes slightly.

"This aint another one of them games, is it?" he said, looking back down at his gun. River crept towards him, touching the gun lightly. Jayne jerked it back. "Hey now! No one touches Loretta, cept' me," he said protectively, looking at the young girl with a furrowed brow. River pursed her lips, backing up. He put 'Loretta' down and stood up, towering over her. River felt his shadow, and was reminded how easily he could overpower her. But not for long. She proved that. Many. Many. Times. She was then reminded of what he did in Ariel. And how he regretted it. River could read his mind, but oh how perverted it was. In her findings, she raped him of his darkest secret. He liked her. And she knew it. River smiled at him, making eye contact, but he avoided.

"I saw you," she trailed off, her statement vague. Jayne furrowed his brow, giving a loose quizzical expression. River turned around, pinching the edge of her skirt and sloshing it back and fourth. "I see everything you do," she whispered to herself.

"Uh, like what?" he said, a line of worry on his face. River glanced over her shoulder.

"You know. Things," she replied with a coy smile. Now Jayne had to pursue, even though he hated these games. He grunted, and got a slight glance of her tanned knees. Swallowing hard he looked away.

"Could ya, be more specific," he mouthed, going over to his things. He shoved 'Loretta' into her holster, and looked up, jumping slightly as River stood before him.

"You stare at me," she stated nonchalantly. Jayne swallowed an even larger lump, glaring at her.

"Do not."

"Do too," she replied, running a finger across his gun. Jayne shoved her hand away and harrumphed. She sighed, following his up the stairs. "You like m-"

"I do not. Now, go on and cut yer air, or do something you girl folk do," he said, avoiding her gaze. River persisted.

"No. I like watching you too," she said, and he turned around. She smiled sincerely, Jayne fidgeted and turned back around, continuing down the walk. River followed like a lost pup.

"Gorramit little girl, leave me alone," he said acidly, eyeing her. River smiled again, tilting her head.

"You don't want me to leave," she said with a sigh, and walking past him.

"The hell I don't," he spat, walking quickly after her.

"You want me in your bed Jayne."

"Hey now, don't go assuming things little girl."

"Assumptions are dangerous, facts are solid. You want me Jayne Cobb," she sighed flippantly, walking up to him and planting a kiss on his cheek. She brushed by him, her scent tingling in his face. As she walked away, as if nothing happened, Jayne stood in the hallway, touching his cheek. It was on fire, and he wanted more. He swallowed again, watching until she was out view. Lust had completely overtaken him now, and he hated it.

"Gorram girl, don't know what in the 'verse shes sayin," he muttered, though deep within, he wanted nothing more than to get more of her. Get her very soul in his fist. The gentle creature she was. The mysterious minx that taunted his every thought. He shook his head, grunting. "Don't make no sense."


End file.
